


Драббл

by Korue



Category: Gintama, One Piece
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение с однострочников</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл

\- Гинтоки, не мог бы ты объяснить, зачем мы здесь собрались? – спросил Кацура, машинально приглаживая волосы.  
\- Нет, лучше ты мне объясни, зачем ты нацепил бабские шмотки.  
\- Это конспирация из-за Шинсенгуми. Меня беспокоит необходимость находиться с ними в одном помещении.  
\- А меня беспокоит то, что ты так любишь носить стринги.  
\- Не стринги, а танго!  
\- Заткнись, Зура!  
\- Не Зура, а Зурако!  
\- Просто заткнись!

\- Санджи, - Чоппер подёргал кока за штанину, - кто эти люди? Они странные. Они же нам не враги, да?  
\- Меня больше волнует другое, - мрачно ответил Санджи. Его лицо было сосредоточенным и хмурым как перед серьёзным боем. – Меня больше волнует… как зовут ту очаровательную брюнетку в кимоно?!  
Зоро усмехнулся – только извращенец вроде кока мог принять этого патлатого за женщину. Самого Зоро больше интересовало другое – все мужчины в команде противника носили мечи. Даже трансвестит в кимоно, даже очкастый мальчишка, выглядевший совершенно никчёмным. Причём, это были не короткие мечи, как у дозорных, а настоящие катаны. Очень интересно.  
\- Это самураи, - сказала Робин, не отрываясь от чтения книги.   
\- Самураи? – хором повторили Усопп и Чоппер.  
\- Это такая каста воинов в средневековой Японии, - пояснила Робин.  
Зоро довольно усмехнулся – он подозревал что-то эдакое. Похоже, ему будет, где развернуться. Поразмыслив, он исключил трансвестита, мальчишку и сонного белобрысого типа, ковырявшего в носу похлеще Луффи. Оставались трое в странной форме.  
\- Эй, вы, - сказал Зоро, делая шаг вперёд. - Вы мечники?  
Хиджиката открыл глаза и посмотрел на того, кто так невежливо к ним обратился.  
\- Это ещё кто, и что ему надо?  
\- Думаю, он хочет с нами познакомиться, - просиял Кондо и дружелюбно помахал рукой.  
\- Хиджиката-сан, - прошипел Сого, - посмотрите, у него зелёные волосы и три меча, наверняка косплейщик. Вы как анимешник легко с ним подружитесь.  
Хиджиката отвесил Сого подзатыльник, отодвинул Кондо в сторону и вышел вперёд.  
\- Мы самураи, - ответил он, - что дальше?  
Зоро оскалился.  
\- Отлично. Как насчёт поединка?  
Хиджиката нахмурился. Было бы неплохо немного размяться, если бы не обстоятельства…  
\- Нельзя, - сказал он с лёгким сожалением. – Мы при исполнении, а Устав запрещает личные поединки на работе.  
\- Так вы работаете на Правительство? – уточнил Зоро. – Тогда это не будет личным поединком, ведь я пират.  
\- Харусаме?!  
Шинсенгуми схватились за мечи.

\- Драка, - обрадовался Фрэнки. – Это просто сууупер!  
Усопп вцепился в Луффи.  
\- Луффи! Ты же капитан! Сделай что-нибудь, пока они тут всё не разнесли!  
\- Не могу, я занят, - гнусаво отозвался Луффи.  
\- Ты же просто ковыряешь в носу.  
\- Угу. Но тот кудрявый парень слишком хорош, я не могу ему проиграть.  
\- У вас, что соревнование по ковырянию в носу?!

\- Гин-чан, - проныла Кагура, - я есть хочу. Сделай что-нибудь…  
\- Гин-сан, надо остановить Хиджикату-сана и остальных. Сестра сказала, чтобы мы ни в коем случае не ссорились с теми ребятами.   
\- Гин-сан занят, - гнусаво отозвался Гинтоки.  
\- Чем? И вытащи, наконец, палец из носа!   
\- Не могу, - пожаловался Гинтоки. - Тот парень в шляпе, он так пристально смотрит… Мы что, знакомы? Я его чем-то обидел? Или его друзей, или его бабушку? Меня это так напрягает, что я не могу перестать ковырять в носу.   
\- Тогда… Кацура-сан!..  
Кацура, безуспешно пытался высвободить подол кимоно из рук стоящего на коленях Санджи.   
\- Ах, прекрасная леди, – причитал кок, - я сражён, я очарован! Могу я что-нибудь сделать для вас?  
\- Вступайте в Джои, – оживился Кацура.  
\- Мы все умрём, сестра нас убьет, - сделал вывод Шинпачи.

Зоро и Хиджиката мерили друг друга оценивающими взглядами.  
\- Зачем тебе три меча? – поинтересовался Хиджиката. – Ты их по очереди используешь, что ли?  
\- Все одновременно, - отозвался Зоро. – Это трёхмечевой стиль.  
\- Ну, по мечу в руке, это понятно, - задумался Сого. – А третий куда?  
\- Неужели… туда? – осенило Кондо.  
Сого и Фрэнки заржали, Зоро побагровел.  
\- Вы меня достали, - сказал он. – Сейчас я покажу вам свой трёхмечевой стиль. Устрою наглядную демонстрацию.  
\- Отставить!  
Хрясь! Бумс! Нами отработанным жестом отвесила Зоро тумака, Отае таким же привычным движением отправила Кондо в нокаут.  
\- Ты что творишь, ведьма?!   
\- Так, все сюда! – игнорируя мечника, Нами собрала Мугивар в круг.  
\- Итак, мы договорились о съёмках совместного спешла, - сообщила она. – Работы немного, платят хорошо, так что, надо постараться.   
Мугивары помалкивали. Нами схватила Луффи за шиворот.  
\- Капитан, что скажешь?  
\- Почему бы и нет, - беспечно отозвался Луффи. – Будет весело. И я уж точно не проиграю кучерявому парню!  
\- Все слышали, что сказал капитан? – Нами окинула команду грозным взглядом. – Тогда за дело!

\- Постараемся на съёмках спешла! – выкрикнула Отае.  
\- Да! – хором отозвались Кагура и Шинпачи. Остальные отреагировали вяло.  
\- Мы государственные служащие, нам не до этой ерунды.  
\- Я слишком занят судьбой страны.  
\- Мне лень.  
Глаза Отае блеснули алым огнём.  
\- Значит так, – сказала она угрожающе. – Мы снимаемся вместе с ванписовцами, получаем всенародное признание и выбиваемся, наконец, в состав основных джамповских аниме. А я становлюсь полноценной джамповской героиней. И любого, кто встанет у меня на пути, я лично урою. Есть возражения?  
Возражений не было.

\- Это так замечательно, что вы все сразу подружились, - сказал продюсер льстиво. – Глядя на вас, я и сам заражаюсь энтузиазмом.  
Не получив отклика, он поспешил свернуть речь.  
\- Ну а теперь приглашаю всех на банкет в честь съёмок совместного ванписо-гинамовского спешла!  
\- Мясо! – выкрикнули Луффи с Кагурой и в едином порыве бросились к столу, снеся по пути двери вместе с частью стены.  
Следом за ними в образовавшийся проём потянулись все остальные: мило болтающие Нами и Отае, зевающий Гинтоки, Шинпачи, вооружённый контейнерами для еды, сверлящие друг друга взглядами Зоро и Хиджиката, Фрэнки с дрожащим Усоппом, Окита с бесчувственным Кондо, Кацура с кружащимся вокруг него Санджи и Робин с книгой.  
\- Извините.  
Продюсер опустил взгляд и увидел Чоппера, маленького, кавайного и серьёзного.  
\- Я как врач, должен предупредить, - иногда Чоппер мог быть очень внушительным, - что на время съёмок нам понадобится двойное количество медикаментов и бинтов.  
\- Что? – удивился продюсер. – Но зачем?  
\- Сами увидите, - лаконично ответил Чоппер и прошёл в зал.  
Продюсер пожал плечами и хотел было войти следом, когда из зала вдруг послышался звон бьющейся посуды и истошные вопли. Продюсер с опаской заглянул внутрь и тут же в ужасе отпрянул, прижавшись спиной к стене. Немного придя в себя, он вытащил из кармана блокнот и быстро записал: «Медикаменты и бинты в двойном размере».  
В зале что-то оглушительно загрохотало. Продюсер вздрогнул и дописал: «И годовой запас валерьянки».


End file.
